Talk:VPBE/@comment-24951773-20160127222201/@comment-24385282-20160130203637
I know they aren't nerfing AP Xin, that's why I crossed it out in my comment (earlier it said that the heal was changed to the AD ratio), and I'm not missing your point, either. My point here is that to have AP Xin and AD Xin both be balanced is to keep their strengths separate. If I want to have fun with huge heals (AP Xin), I can't do that on a champion who also has the strengths of more damage and more tankiness (AD Xin), unless one or both of those strengths is/are nerfed, or if the champion has both at full strength and is OP. I solo'd Baron, but many champions can do that. Most marksmen can with a few items so long as one of them is Bloodthirster - that's not OP, and if any enemy shows up they're dead if they don't get away from Baron soon enough. When I got the Pentakill, I was no longer solo. A very tanky ally (it was our support but I don't remember who it was, probably Thresh) came after I finished Baron, and we both died (I got the fifth kill with the DoT from Skirmisher's Sabre). If your argument is players shouldn't be able to solo Baron, then you're wrong. If your argument is players shouldn't be able to get solo Pentas from full HP (I was full HP at the start of the 2v5 and we both had Baron), you're wrong - but that wasn't the case anyway. If your argument is champions are broken if their only counterplay to stop them from getting solo Pentas is hard CC, then you're wrong (Katarina?). And guess what? If AP Xin truly was in an OP spot right now, they'd be nerfing Xin, not buffing him. And again - I know they aren't nerfing it! That's why I assumed the conversation was done when I specifically crossed out the section where I said "remove fun playstyles like AP Xin Zhao and even made an edit saying "Ignore me ranting because I thought they removed the AP scaling on Xin's Battle Cry." It's really annoying for you to say I don't understand your point when you're repeatedly telling me that AP Xin isn't getting nerfed when I already said that myself. Edit: If it helps, you can think of it this way. Full AP Alistar is fun and he brings a lot of burst. Playing him with full AP is hilarious and you're still pretty tanky because of your Triumphant Roar sustain and damage reduction from Unbreakable Will. Yet, if Riot decided to add % Ali's max health ratios to all his damaging abilities so he could fulfill the more fun, high-damage role without being forced to pick an off-meta build, that would be insanely OP. Obviously, this would lead to his tankiness or CC would suffer enormous nerfs to make up for it, and going AP on Alistar would be less fun in comparison to the standard, "better" support-tank build. Riot could have just left him in the good place he was already at, where players have the option to choose between the fun "gimmick" AP build and the ostensibly better but less fun tanky build just by deciding which items they wanted to buy. Now, apply that to Xin - just replace tank with AD and damage with sustain.